enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Stvarno pravo / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo Pojam i podjela stvari UVOD – POJAM I VRSTE STVARNIH PRAVA * pravni odnosi su društveni odnosi i mogu postojati samo među ljudima * stvarna prava, obvezna prava i nasljedno pravo čine imovinsko pravo * stvarno pravo – skup pravnih pravila kojima se uređuju pravni odnosi među ljudima s obzirom na stvari, a po kojima ovlaštenik stvarnog prava ima potpunu ili djelomičnu neposrednu vlast na stvari, a svima drugima se zabranjuje diranje u tu stvar * naziv stvarno pravo (ius in re) nastaje u srednjovjekovnoj romanistici, te se nalazi u opreci prema obveznim pravima * pritom se stvarno pravo definiralo kao pravni odnos između čovjeka i stvari, no pravni odnosi postoje samo među ljudima * te odnose uređuju pravne norme objektivnog prava, nalažući ljudima određena prava i dužnosti * svaki pravni odnos kojemu je predmet stvar nije uvijek i stvarnopravni odnos – obvezni odnosi također mogu imati stvar za predmet (vjerovnik je ovlašten tražiti od dužnika činidbu na koju je dužnik obvezan; npr. davanje stvari drugom u vlasništvo) * ipak, postoje bitne razlike između stvarnih i obveznih prava: # stvarnopravni odnos je odnos između ovlaštenika stvarnog prav'''a (npr.vlasnik) i '''svih drugih osoba koje bi došle u dodir sa stvari koja je predmet tog stvarnopravnog odnosa, a obvezno pravo je samo pravni odnos između određenog vjerovnika i dužnika ' # stvarna prava su a'psolutna (djeluju prema svakome), a obvezna su relativna (djeluju prema određenom dužniku) # objekt stvarnog prava je stvar, a objekt obveznog prava je činidba obveznika ('obveze mogu biti razlog za osnivanje stvarnih prava) # stvarno pravo prati stvar bez obzira u 'čije ruke ona dođe (ovlaštenik stvarnog prava uživanja tuđe stvari zadržava to pravo i ako vlasnik prenese vlasništvo stvari na trećega), a obvezni odnos ne (npr. zakupni odnos između zakupodavca i zakupnika će utrnuti ako zakupodavac proda zakupni objekt trećemu; uz naknadu štete) # stvarno pravo pruža ovlašteniku neposrednu vlast nad stvari, dok obvezni ovlaštenik može doći do stvari samo posredstvom dužnika # stvarna prava sadrže negativni zahtjev da treći ne smetaju ovlaštenika, dok obvezna prava naređuju obvezniku da vrši neku činidbu (obvezni ovlaštenik inače ne može ostvariti svoje pravo) # stvarna prava su zamišljena kao trajna, a obvezna kao prolazna (ispunjenjem dužne činidbe obveza utrnjuje) * rimski pravnici razliku između stvarnih i obveznih prava izrazili su razlikom tužbi za njihovu zaštitu * ta razlika vidljiva je u zahtjevu formula za vrijeme formularnog procesa (Gaj) * tako se razlikuju actio in rem i actio in personam a) actio in rem (vindicatio) * tužba za zaštitu stvarnih prava – sadrži tvrdnju vlastitog stvarnog prava * može se podići protiv svakog tko svojim dodirom sa stvari vrijeđa pravo nekog stvarnopravnog ovlaštenika b) actio in personam * tužba za zaštitu obveznih prava – sadrži tvrdnju o postojanju dužnosti na činidbu određene osobe * može se podići samo protiv određenog obveznika koji je iz nekog tipičnog razloga (delikta ili kontrakta) nužan vršiti neku činidbu (dare, facere, praestare) VRSTE STVARNIH PRAVA * stvarna prava ovlašćuju na ekonomsku uporabu i iskorištavanje stvari u punom ili djelomičnom opsegu * rimsko pravo na kraju svog razvoja poznaje 5 vrsta stvarnih prava – osnovna podjela je na: # pravo vlasništva (plena in re potestas) – najvažnije i najopsežnije stvarno pravo, samo ovdje stvar u potpunosti pripada ovlašteniku vlasničkog prava, on njome neograničeno raspolaže # stvarno pravo na tuđoj stvari (iura in re aliena) – ovlaštenik se koristi tuđom stvari samo na točno određeni i ograničeni način; sve ostale vrste vlasništva nad tom stvari pripadaju vlasniku * u stvarna prava na tuđoj stvari spadaju: # služnosti (servitutes) – osobne (p''ersonarum'') i zemljišne (praediorum) # emfiteuza - trajni, otuđivi i nasljedivi zakup poljoprivrednog zemljišta # superficies - pravo korištenja zgrade podignute na tuđem zemljištu # založno pravo (pignus i hypotheca) - stvarno pravo na tuđoj stvari koje služi vjerovniku kao sigurnost za ispunjenje njegove tražbine iz obveznog odnosa * netko može imati stvari u faktičnoj vlasti, a da za to nije pravno ovlašten (npr. kradljivac je faktički vlasnik ukradene stvari) * takva faktična vlast na stvari zove se posjed (possessio) – uz nju su također vezane pravne posljedice STVARI POJAM STVARI – TJELESNE I NETJELESNE STVARI * pravna nauka razmatra stvari kao moguće objekte prava – zato su oni podijeljeni prema ekonomsko-socijalnim kriterijima * u starije doba, Rimljani su poznavali samo tjelesne stvari (corpus), kao ljudima dostižne prostorno odijeljene komade vanjske prirode krajem republike to shvaćanje se širi, pa dolazi do podjele na: # tjelesne stvari (res corporales) – stvari koje se mogu dotaknuti (q''uae tangi possunt'', Gaj) # netjelesne stva'ri (''res incorporales) – stvari koje se ne mogu dotaknuti (quae tangi non possunt, Gaj) * pritom su samo tjelesne stvari ('''corpora) mogući objekti prava, dok se netjelesne stvari (iura) poistovjećuju sa samim pravom * ako Gaj u netjelesne stvari ubraja: pravo nasljedstva (hereditas), pravo uživanja tuđe stvari (ususfructus), obvezna prava (obligationes) i zemljišne služnosti (iura praediorum) - ta su prava dio imovine, ali nisu objekt prava * kod ovakve diobe iznimka je pravo vlasništva – rimski pravnici ga poistovjećuju sa samom stvari (corpus), pa ga ubrajaju u tjelesne stvari (corpora), ne u prava * u rimskom pravu, za tjelesne i netjelesne stvari vrijede različiti propisi * npr. u početku se samo na tjelesnim stvarima mogao imati posjed te vlasništvo koje se stječe putem posjeda – kasnije je ipak uveden i posjed prava - netjelesnih stvari (i''uris quasi possessio'') DIOBE TJELESNIH STVARI * tjelesne stvari (stvari u užem smislu) dijele se kao mogući objekti prava na različite skupine i vrste * pritom su odlučujući ekonomsko-socijalni i politički kriteriji, ali i prirodna svojstva stvari RES IN COMMERCIO – RES EXTRA COMMERCIUM * res in commercio su stvari koje mogu biti objektom privatnih imovinskih prava, mogu biti predmet pravnog prometa među privatnicima * mnoge stvari su izuzete iz privatnopravnog prometa jer se na trenutke ne nalaze ni u čijoj imovini (r''es extra patrimonium, res nullius''), a i posebnim odredbama izuzete su iz pravnog prometa * takve stvari su res extra commercium, a dijele se na: RES EXTRA COMMERCIUM HUMANI IURIS * stvari izvan pravnog prometa po ljudskom pravu * dijele se na 2 vrste: # res communes omnium – za fizički život potrebne stvari namijenjene zajedničkoj upotrebi svih ljudi (zrak, voda javnih rijeka, more, morski žal) # res publicae (javne stvari) – prvo stvari u vlasništvu države, tj. rimskog naroda i izuzete su iz privatnog prometa dok služe javnim svrhama, a kasnije samo one stvari države ili općine koje služe općoj upotrebi (ceste, trgovi, kazališta, kupališta, javne rijeke – sve koje ne presušuju); opća upotreba je zaštićena pretorskim interdiktima RES EXTRA COMMERCIUM DIVINI IURIS * stvari izvan pravnog prometa po božanskom pravu * ovdje spadaju 3 vrste stvari: # res sacrae – stvari posvećene aktom konsekracije kulta bogova (hramovi, žrtvenici, kipovi bogova, predmeti kulta) # res religiosae – stvari posvećene kultu pokojnika (grobovi građana i robova); grobovi su izuzeti iz prometa aktom sahrane mrtvaca ili njihova pepela uz pristanak vlasnika zemljišta # res sanctae – stvari pod posebnom zaštitom bogova; gradski zidovi i vrata, privatno zemljišno vlasništvo, ranije i zemljišne međe (ovako su gradovi stavljeni pod zaštitu bogova, a za sve koji u grad ulaze preko zida umjesto kroz vrata predviđena je smrtna kazna - sacertas) RES MANCIPI – RES NEC MANCIPI * ove dvije vrste stvari su podvrste r''es in commercio'' – ova dioba pripada već starom kviritskom pravu i smatra se osnovnom * u klasično doba, ove skupine stvari obuhvaćaju: # res mancipi – italska zemljišta i zgrade, robovi, domaća radna stoka (goveda, mazge, konji, magarci) i 4 najstarije poljske služnosti puta i vodovoda (i''ter, actus, via, aquaeductus) '' # res nec mancipi – sve ostale stvari (sitna stoka, pokretnine, novac, provincijalna zemljišta * pravna razlika je vidljiva u načinu prenošenja prava vlasništva na njima: # na res mancipi – prenosi se na drugog samo svečanim i formalističkim aktom mancipacije ili i'n iure cesije' (ovakvo otuđivanje i promet bili su otežani i podvrgnuti kontroli javnosti) # na res nec mancipi – vlasništvo se prenosi neformalnom predajom (traditio) * ovakva dioba stvari nastala je pod utjecajem ekonomsko-socijalnih prilika arhaičnog doba * o samom nastanku diobe postoji više hipoteza, a najvažnije su ove dvije: # U starije doba, res mancipi su obuhvaćale najvažniji dio seljačke imovine (zemlju, robove, stoku) – u interesu pojedinca i zajednice bilo je ograničenje otuđivanja. Zato je ta imovina stavljena pod javnu kontrolu aktima mancipacije i in iure cesije. Peregrinima je onemogućeno stjecanje tih stvari. Tako je rimska zemlja osigurana Rimljanima, a zabranjen je izvoz robova i stoke izvan rimske države. # Res mancipi su, kao osnovna proizvodna sredstva, dugo ostale u kolektivnom vlasništvu gensa, kasnije obitelji. Zato je njihovo otuđivanje bilo nemoguće, jer je podvrgnuto kontroli čitavog kolektiva. Res nec mancipi su znatno ranije prešle u individualno vlasništvo, pa nije bilo sličnih ograničenja. Ova hipoteza poziva se na Zakonik 12 ploča gdje se kolektivna imovina zajednice označuje s familia (kolektivna imovina'', res mancipi'') i pecunia (sitna stoka, kasnije novac; bila je u vlasništvu patris familias s kojim je on slobodno raspolagao). * ova podjela nastaje u doba prijelaza s kolektivne gentilne organizacije na individualnu obitelj i vlasništvo * razvojem robovlasništva, trgovine i rimske države, raste važnost res nec mancipii – formalnosti mancipacije postaju zapreka prometu i nabavljanju robova (zato pretor uvodi bonitarno vlasništvo na res mancipi otuđene običnom tradicijom) * ova razlika održala se kroz klasično doba iako nije imala veću važnost; formalno ju ukida tek Justinijan POKRETNE (RES IMOBILES) – NEPOKRETNE (RES IMMOBILES) * ove skupine stvari obuhvaćaju: # pokretne stvari – mogu se premještati a da se ne promijeni bit stvari; ovdje spadaju i stvari koje se same kreću (res se moventes; robovi i životinje) # nepokretne stvari – stvari koje se ne mogu premještati; zemlja sa svime što se na njoj nalazi (uključujući zračni i podzemni prostor); rimsko pravo razlikuje praedia urbana (gradske nekretnine, za stanovanje, trgovine, obrte) i praedia rustica (poljoprivredna zemljišta) * ova razlika nije bila naročito važna u rimskom pravu, no postoje manje razlike: # neka stvarna prava mogu postojati samo na nekretninama (zemljišne služnosti, emfiteuza i superficies) # dosjelošću se vlasništvo na zemljištu (fundus) stječe za dvije godine, a na ostalim stvarima (ceterae res) za 1 godinu # zaštita posjeda drukčije je uređena kod nekretnina i pokretnina # od Justinijana, za stjecanje nekretnina se zbog publiciteta uvodi forma upisivanja u zapisnike oblasti (gesta publica) ZAMJENJIVE (RES FUNGIBILES/GENUS) – NEZAMJENJIVE (RES NON FUNGIBILES/SPECIES) * o zamjenjivosti i nezamjenjivosti ne odlučuju uvijek objektivni i apsolutni kriteriji – utjecaj može imati i v'olja stranaka ' * stranke mogu odlučiti da se zamjenjiva stvar u konkretnom slučaju smatra nezamjenjivom, i obratno: # žito je po pravilu zamjenjiva stvar, no netko može kupiti određenu vreću žita kao species # obično se kupuju određene cipele koje odgovaraju kupcu, no netko može naručiti 100 pari cipela određene veličine i kvalitete – tada se radi o generičkoj kupnji * ova podjela nije bitna za stvarna prava, no važna je u obveznom pravu: # predmetom zajma mogu biti samo zamjenjive stvari – dužnik mora vratiti samo jednaku količinu iste vrste # samo onaj dužnik koji duguje nezamjenjivu stvar oslobađa se obveze ako dužna stvar propadne slučajem # dužnik koji duguje generički određene stvari mora vratiti istu količinu stvari ako je prvotna količina, koju je namjeravao dati, propala - "genus non perit" - vrsta ne propada ' # ova razlika važna je i kod nekih drugih obveznih odnosa (npr. depositum irregulare'') ZAMJENJIVE STVARI – GENUS * u prometu se određuju samo po količini neke vrste ili roda ('''genus) pa nije važan njihov individualitet * svaka jednaka količina istovrsnih stvari je zamjenjiva drugom jednakom količinom stvari (t''antundem eiusdem generis) '' * ove stvari se obično određuju vaganjem, brojenjem i mjerenjem ("res quae pondere, numero, mensura constant" - zamjenjive su stvari određene vaganjem, mjerenjem ili brojanjem) * ovdje spadaju npr. vino, žito, jaja, ulje, novac (generičke stvari) NEZAMJENJIVE STVARI – SPECIES * u prometu dolaze u obzir po svojim individualnim obilježjima (species), npr. umjetnina * ovdje nije svejedno hoćemo li dobiti baš određenu stvar ili drugu stvar jednake vrste POTROŠNE (RES CONSUMPTIBILES) – NEPOTROŠNE (RES NON CONSUMPTIBILES) * razlikuju se po tome da li se prvom redovnom upotrebom uništavaju (res quae primo usu consumuntur) ili ne * u potrošne stvari spadaju npr. vino, žito, a i novac, jer se on ekonomski troši i prestaje mogućnost ponovne upotrebe * Justinijan uvodi i 3. kategoriju – stvari koje se upotrebom samo pogoršavaju, kao odijela (res quae usu minuuntur) * po ranijem pravu su se takve stvari smatrale nepotrošnima - bitan ekonomsko - socijalan kriterij * ova dioba slična je diobi na zamjenjive i nezamjenjive stvari, jer je većina zamjenjivih stvari ujedno i potrošna * ipak, postoje zamjenjive nepotrošne stvari (npr. robovi, igle) i potrošne nezamjenjive stvari (npr. po mjeri sašiveno odijelo) * ova dioba važna je kod prava (npr.uzufrukta) ili ugovora (npr.posudbe) gdje neka stvar nakon upotrebe ili nakon određenog vremena mora biti vraćena – zato ona u pravilu mora biti nepotrošna DJELJIVE (RES DIVISAE) – NEDJELJIVE (RES INDIVISAE) * po prirodnim svojstvima, sve su stvari djeljive do najsitnijih dijelova – po ekonomsko-socijalnim kriterijima to nije tako, jer bi fizička dioba za mnoge značila uništenje (npr. rob, životinja) * pravno su djeljive samo stvari koje se mogu rastaviti na više istovrsnih dijelova ili pojedinačnih stvari, a da im se pritom ne umanji vrijednost * dijelovi trebaju i dalje ispunjavati istu ekonomsko-socijalnu funkciju kao i cjelina (npr zemljišta) * ova podjela važna je kod suvlasništva i obveza s više vjerovnika i dužnika * nedjeljive stvari - ne mogu se rastaviti na više istovrsnih dijelova ili pojedinačnih stvari, npr. rob, životinja, kuća JEDNOSTAVNE – SASTAVLJENE – SKUPINE STVARI * iako su po kemijskom svojstvu sve stvari osim prirodnih elemenata sastavljene, ekonomsko-socijalno stajalište je drukčije * pod utjecajem grčke stoičke filozofije, rimski pravnici razlikuju 3 vrste stvari JEDNOSTAVNE STVARI * stvari koje čine jedinstvo po uobičajenim shvaćanjima – npr. rob, životinja, kamen, biljka SASTAVLJENE STVARI * nastaju spajanjem jednostavnih stvari u novu cjelinu – npr. zgrada, brod, ormar * te stvari postaju sastavni dio nove cjeline; zato one gube svoju samostalnost i prestaju biti samostalni objekti prava dok spoj traje, objekt prava je samo cjelina * zato posjed ili vlasništvo mogu postojati samo na zgradi, a ne posebno na ugrađenom materijalu (ranija prava na dijelovima ne prestaju, nego samo miruju dok traje spoj – rastavljanjem stvari ona mogu oživjeti) * ranijem se vlasniku dijela spojenog u tuđu stvar može dati tužba na razlučenje, ukoliko se ne radi o ugrađenom građevnom materijalu – ta tužba zove se actio ad exhibendum SKUPINE STVARI (universitas rerum) * sastoji se od stvari koje nisu materijalno spojene; svaka stvar zadržava samostalnost, ali se u prometu smatraju kao cjelina jer su međusobno povezane po zajedničkoj funkciji * najvažniji primjer skupine stvari je stado (grex) * objekt prava može biti i skupina kao cjelina, ne samo pojedinačne stvari – tako je moguća kupoprodaja stada kao cjeline, pri čemu se istovjetnost cjeline ne mijenja prodajom pojedinih npr. stado ovaca * dok u rimskom pravu postoji samo skupina jednovrsnih tjelesnih stvar'i, u pandektnoj nauci taj pojam proširen je i na r'aznovrsne skupine stvari i prava (npr. pekulij, miraz, nasljedstvo) - i takve stvari mogu biti predmetom tužbe GLAVNA STVAR – PRIPADAK (PERTINENCIJA * pripadak (pertinencija) – tjelesna samostalna stvar određena da trajno služi gospodarskim svrhama neke glavne stvari, ona je uzgredna stvar (accesssorium) prema glavnoj te je podređena njenim ekonomskim svrhama iako nije s njom fizički spojena, niti je njen sastavni dio * primjerice, ključevi su pertinencija brave, gudalo pertinencija violine, f''undus instructus'' (stoka, oruđe) poljoprivrednog dobra * da li je neka stvar pertinencija, određuje se shvaćanjima prometa koja se mogu mijenjati * pravna važnost – pertinencija dijeli pravnu sudbinu glavne stvari (accessorium sequitur principale - pripadak prati glavnu stvar) * zato se npr. uz bravu smatra kupljenim i ključ (osim ako stranke ne odrede da se kupuje samo brava) PLODONOSNE STVARI – PLODOVI * stvari koje ljudima nisu korisne same po sebi, nego po svojstvu što daju neki prinos – plodonosne stvari * ti prinosi nazivaju se plodom (fructus), a dijele se na fr'uctus naturales i fructus civiles' * ova podjela u pravu je važna kod: # restitucije plodonosne stvari i utvrđivanja prihoda neke stvari (kod pitanja naknade štete), osobito ako vlasnik uspije s vlasničkom tužbom # stjecanja vlasništva plodova – vlasnik, emfiteuta i pošteni posjednik stječu ga već časom separacije, a uživalac i zakupnik tek časom percepcije FRUCTUS NATURALES * prirodni plodovi i produkt, tj.organski doprinos neke stvari po ekonomskoj namjeni * ovdje spadaju proizvodi koje je stvar proizvela (npr. voće, mlado od životinje), ali i proizvodi koji pružaju mogućnost iskorištavanja (npr. pijesak, kreda, kamen) – u zadnjem slučaju nije bitno što se umanjuje supstancija stvari * fructus ima ekonomsko-socijalno značenje; duhansko lišće nije plod u smislu botanike, ali je u ekonomsko-pravnom smislu * dijete robinje ne shvaća se kao plod (iako je res) – ekonomsko-socijalni prinos robinje je njen rad, a ne djeca * podjele ovih plodova: # pendentes/stantes (viseći plodovi - pertinencija glavne stvari) i separat'i (odvojeni plodovi od glavne stvari, samostalni objekti prava) # '''percept'i (odvojeni i ubrani za sebe ili drugoga) i '''percipiendi (koji su se možda mogli ubrati, ali je držalac stvari to zanemario učiniti) # exstantes (ubrani, a još nepotrošeni) i consumpt'''i (ubrani i potrošeni) – ova podjela važna je kod naknade plodova po neovlaštenom držaocu plodonosne stvari; pitanje je koje plodove mora vratiti ako bude uspješno tužen # '''fructus naturales su prije odvajanja od plodonosne stvari dio glavne stvari i dijele njenu pravnu sudbinu!! FRUCTUS CIVILES * plodovi u koje se ubrajaju prihodi proistekli iz pravnih poslova (npr. kamate od pozajmljene glavnice, najamnina) * ovdje se značenje ploda proširilo od početnog značenja produkta na značenje gospodarskog prihoda